Soundless Voice
by Mochi Mochiii
Summary: Reposted due to the messed up text in the first one. Once again, first fanfic I wrote! Please keep this in mind. 70 years since the dissolution of the Free State of Prussia. Ludwig has since moved on, to the point that he has forgotten about his brother. One especially powerful song, however, will change this.


Many people have forgotten about the nation of Prussia. The more time passes, the more distant the memory. Even the people of Germany have slowly forgotten. Ludwig, himself, has forgotten about his own brother mostly. Gilbert was long gone. 70 long years without his obnoxious laughter, those incessant pranks… Ludwig's memories have since faded, and many of the moments he've had with him have faded from memory. Such memories were so distant, that he couldn't even really remember how close they were. Gilbert's favorite foods… His love for birds… That smile that could light up an entire room… Even what he looked like, and his name… He couldn't remember. For the life of him, he couldn't remember anything.

Ludwig, recently, has gotten into Vocaloid. During a business trip to Kiku's country, Feliciano dragged him along to a 'hologram concert' for this singer called Hatsune Miku. He fell in love with it ever since, though he only listens to it when he's alone. He found it a little embarrassing that he was into it, so it was only for private listening.

Ludwig was making pancakes for breakfast. It was a low effort thing to make when you were all alone. He was listening to a random playlist of Vocaloid songs, and thoroughly enjoyed every one of them. As he was starting to finish up, a new song started. A beautiful piano piece opened it. He smiled. Perhaps Roderich would appreciate this one…

 _On that night, everything was silent._

 _Snow falls down ever so silently_

 _I extend my hands_

 _Snow touches my hands and melts_

 _In a short, transient life_

His smile softened as he listened to the first lyrics of the song. The transience of snow… Perhaps this song was going to be a little deeper than he expected. Much like snow, life was short… at least, for humans it was short. He looked down at his pan and poured batter in so that it would start cooking the last one he needed for a nice stack.

 _Snow piles up without a noise_

 _You gather it with a smile_

" _Does my voice sound different?"_

 _How am I supposed to respond when you can no longer hear anything?_

Ludwig flipped the pancake silently. Those lyrics… They reminded him of something. A sudden spark in the back of his head went off, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

He paused the song for a moment. He put the finished pancakes on a plate and began carrying it. He looked down at the pancakes, and for some odd reason, was stricken by a sense of melancholy. "Hey, West!"

Ludwig looked over suddenly at the table. An albino man was there, lounging back with a yellow chick sitting on his head. "Awesome, the pancakes are done? Thanks for making them. They're my favorites you know!" He said with a bright grin.

"Who…!" He looked at the pancakes and back up. The figure was gone. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. "I must be going crazy…" He muttered, carrying his phone with him to the living room. Once he was sitting, he started the song once more.

 _Please tell me if you are in pain_

 _Tell me if you are lonely_

 _I'll travel to any distance_

 _Just to find you_

Suddenly, a coughing noise. Ludwig flinched and looked to his side. The same man again, on the couch and coughing heavily. He breathed heavily, wiping a bit of blood from his chin. He looked up and grinned again. "Don't be such a worrywart, West. It doesn't even hurt!"

Lies. It was clear that whoever this figure is, he was in pain. Just like in the song, he needed to say something. Then maybe, something could be done…

Anything. Anything from stopping the worst possible outcome.

Ludwig reached over, but just before his hand met with the strange man, it disappeared. "I… I need to lay down. I'm seeing things..."

 _Please, I beg of you, don't leave me alone._

 _Weren't you the one who said we're sharing a soul?_

Ludwig stopped in his tracks at his bedroom door. It was him again… He was sitting on the bed, with a familiar figure next to him. A little kid, that looked just like Ludwig. "Here ya go." He said as he gave him a wooden toy that looked like a duck. The little boy looked overjoyed. "Thank you, bruder!" The figure then ruffled the boy's hair lovingly. "And remember, so long as we're together… Our souls are one. Just remember that, alright?"

Ludwig's eyes widened at this as the vision left once more. Just who was this person? Why was he making such promises?

Why make such promises, when they were impossible to keep…?

 _As the snow grows taller, you gradually wither_

 _But the only thing I can do is hold you in my arms_

 _Please, just one more time, let me hear your voice_

 _(Just once more, just once more…) Say my name._

Ludwig was looking down at these lyrics, and once more, he saw the man. Only this time, the kid with him was older. Was this kid Ludwig? Does this mean that these were… memories? A younger Ludwig was hugging this person close and sobbing. While the unknown figure hugged him, albeit weakly, it was clear they absolutely loved each other. Ludwig watched the sad scene, finding emotions welling up. Trying to stay strong, he closed the door, and turned his back. He couldn't watch anymore.

However, he couldn't just turn his back on this. His curiosity got the better of him. He opened his door. They were gone again… He slowly walked into the room. "Scrapbooks… Maybe they'll have the answers." He looked for the box he kept precious memories in, knowing he kept this in the attic. He hadn't had any such moments in a long time, so it was buried way in the back. He dug through. He saw that wooden duck from one of those visions, a plush of a yellow bird…

"Ah, here we go." He found one titled 'Awesome Memories'. He opened the scrapbook, hoping for answers. He opened the book. It was pictures of him and the figure. At the beginning, there was a preface.

'Dear West,

Congrats on finding this scrapbook. I hid it in that box you never look in… I just know someday you'll find it. Don't get mad at me, but I saw this ending coming for a few months before it actually happened. I couldn't keep my promise. I promised that we would be together forever. It's a pretty corny promise, but it was one I took seriously. I wanted to keep it so bad… But I guess the world works in weird ways. It was like Frederick the Great told me when we discussed tactics during a war… Things will never go exactly as planned. That goes for strategies, and it goes for life. I know you're strong though. You can live in this world just fine. You've grown so much...

I left a present for you at the end of the book. Look through here if you ever forget me, or who you really are. Remember… First and foremost, you're the most awesome brother a person could ask for.

Ich liebe dich. ~ Gilbert.'

Suddenly, that song started again from its piano piece as Ludwig flipped the page. Gilbert… The name definitely rung a few bells.

 _I love you, but you can not hear those words_

 _The end of our world is approaching_

 _It doesn't matter if I scream at the top of my lungs_

 _You and your voice will never return to me_

Most pictures at the beginning included Gilbert with people Ludwig recognized. Francis… Antonio… Roderich and Elizabeta… About halfway through the book, he flipped the page once more. Suddenly… they were all pictures of Ludwig and Gilbert together. Everything clicked.

"Brother…" He breathed out.

 _Please snow, please continue to fall and don't stop_

 _And take me to the other side where she is_

 _Let my body wither with my sad and empty voice_

 _Let it all be…_

Every picture brought back memory after memory. His favorite foods. His love for birds. That smile that could light an entire room.

They were gone.

Ludwig was tearing up as he looked at each and every picture. The entire half of this book was dedicated to Ludwig… Finally, he reached the last picture. The back of the book. There was a large picture of Ludwig and Gilbert, looking like they were so happy. Like nothing could ruin their happiness.

A wonderful, happy lie.

Ludwig looked to the other side, and his eyes widened.

"To the bravest soldier. Never stop marching forward, no matter how bad things look."

Ludwig placed his hand on the iron cross. The pendant that Gilbert always wore, and the highest military honor of their country…

A single tear landed on the metal.

 _...Painted white._


End file.
